Human-computer interaction (HCI) systems are becoming increasingly prevalent in our society. With this increasing prevalence has come an evolution in the nature of such interactions. Punch cards have been surpassed by keyboards, which were themselves complemented by mice, which are themselves now complemented by touch screen displays, etc. Various machine vision approaches may even now facilitate visual, rather than the mechanical, user feedback. Machine vision allows computers to interpret images from their environment to, e.g., recognize users' faces and gestures. Some machine vision systems rely upon grayscale or RGB images of their surroundings to infer user behavior. Some machine vision systems may also use depth-based sensors, or rely exclusively upon depth based sensors, to recognize user behavior (e.g., the Microsoft Kinect™, Intel RealSense™, Apple PrimeSense™, Structure Sensor™, Velodyne HDL-32E LiDAR™, Orbbec Astra™, etc.).
Many depth-based systems rely upon classification algorithms to distinguish different objects in their environment. For example, the system may wish to recognize a user's right hand distinctly from the user's face. The hand may further be broken down to recognize an extended index finger, while the face may be broken down to recognize a nose, so as to infer a direction the user is pointing and a direction of the user's gaze, respectively. Such classifications may be desired under widely varying circumstances. For example, the depth sensor may be placed at a variety of different orientations during use and may be confronted with users of disparate proportions and anatomy. Accordingly, there exists a need to more quickly and more accurately classify objects appearing in an environment using depth data.
The specific examples depicted in the drawings have been selected to facilitate understanding. Consequently, the disclosed embodiments should not be restricted to the specific details in the drawings or the corresponding disclosure. For example, the drawings may not be drawn to scale, the dimensions of some elements in the figures may have been adjusted to facilitate understanding, and the operations of the embodiments associated with the flow diagrams may encompass additional, alternative, or fewer operations than those depicted here. Thus, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block in a manner other than as depicted. The intention is not to limit the embodiments to the particular examples described or depicted. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosed examples.